Massages
by JIBBS6351
Summary: When Gibbs and Jenny finally talk about their pasts and talk about what they want to happen. Sorry this is my first.


Massages

After a long day and the case finally finished, Leroy Jethro Gibbs walks up the stairs and past MTAC to Director Jennifer Shepherd's office with take-out in hand, Opening the door to the outer office a.k.a where Cynthia's desk was and noticed that she had left and contuined to Jenny's door and opening it like always startling her, she looked at what Gibbs was setting on her coffee table.

"What is that?" she asked standing up from her desk pushing her chair back walking over to Gibbs sitting next to him on her couch.

"Chinesse" he said handing her a bottle of beer.

"Thank you, Jethro" she said taking her heels off and starting to eat.

After a few minuets of not talking just eating and enjoying each other's company, Jenny broke the silence by asking " How's the case?"

"Case is closed ex-girlfriend did it, case reports will be on your desk tomorrow. How was your day?"

"Well I had meetings in MTAC all day, Why are you doing this Jethro?"

"Doing what? Having chinesse with an old partner?"

"Yes Jethro, Why did you come up here?"

"I can go if you want me to go?" he said standing up only to have Jenny put her hand on his arm stopping him.

"I don't want you to go, I was just asking why?"

"I like spending time with you, and we haven't really seen or spoke to each other this week" he said sitting back down.

"I know Jethro, I've just been really busy. I've hardly left the building or MTAC really since Monday."

"Why Jen? You need to eat and you diffinitaly need to be getting some sleep."

"Because I've been too busy. I start early and finish late. I come here sleep on the couch for a few at most."

"Okay, but you have got to eat, you haven't been eating Jen, I can tell. You're slimmer than usual."

"I eat when I need to, but Jethro I'm tired and sore so can you please just drop this?"

"Okay, for now and turn around."

"Why?"

"Jen just do it" Standing up and taking his jacket off, moving closer to her.

"Jethro what are you doing?" she said turning around

"Lie down, Jen" Once Jenny had lay down Jethro moved even closer pulling her shrit up.

"Jethro!" she shouted trying to pull her shrit back down but was stopped by Gibbs hands.

"Stop moving." When Jenny stopped moving Gibbs started to massage her back and neck. Jenny was giving sounds of pleasure.

After a while Gibbs stopped and waited for Jenny to sit up, when she did he sat down and Jenny fixed her shrit and turned around to face him.

"Thank you Jethro, I really needed that."

"I know and your welcome."

"Jethro?"

"Yeah, Jen?"

"Would you be able to give me a ride home? I sent my detail home."

"Yeah sure, Jen but why did you send your detail home?"

"Because I was just going to stay here again."

Okay, Come on lets get you to your own bed."

When they arrived at Jenny's house, Jenny invited Jethro in for a drink, which he inside Jenny poured them each a drink of bourbon and they sat on the couch in her study.

"How's the boat?" Jenny spoke after a few minuets of silence

"Fine, We need to talk"

"We are talking"

"Well I need to tell you something"

"What is it?"

" I've really missed you and when James kidnapped you, I thought I would lose you again and if I got you back I would tell you what you mean to me."

"I really missed you too, leaving you was my biggest mistake and I regret it everyday."

"I was over you leaving me ages ago but then you came back into my life and said 'No off the job', I hated you but then I got over that aswell. I can never stay mad or angry at you because I love you too much."

"Yo..ou love me?"

"Yeah never stopped, couldn't even if I wanted to"

"I never stopped loving you but I thought you would hate me and when I did come back to tell you I was sorry and that I regerted it you were married"

"I only married her to get over you"

"Oh Okay and I left because you kept saying a name over and over in your sleep, and I thought you would go to her when we were back stateside."

"What name did I keep saying?"

"Shannon"

"Oh"

"Jethro, who is Shannon?"

"My first wife."

"I thought that was Ginger?"

"No, Shannon and my daughter were killed on the way to Kelly's dance class. Shannon witnessed a marine getting killed and was put under protection until the trail was over but their driver was shot in the head and died straight away. Shannon and Kelly were killed in the crash."

"Oh Jethro why didn't you just tell me this? I wouldn't make you move house or want to take over their place."

"I know you wouldn't do that but at the time it was still to hard and sore to even say their names. Thats why I named a boat Kelly after my daughter."

"I always wondered who it was named after buy didn't want to ask"

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you but when I told my wifes they all left or hit me with a golf club."

"Jethro I would never do that and I'm not like Daine or any of your wifes. Their memories are yours to do what you want with them. I wouldn't ask you to tell me if it hurt to much."

"I know and I don't care for my rules right now, I am really sorry that it was my own fault you left I wouldn't blame you to want me to leave right now because I don't think I'll be able to tell you anything it still hurts."

"Jethro I don't blame you for not tell me there are things I haven't told you like why I joined NCIS."

"Why did you join?"

"Because my father was killed but ruled as a suicide and I know that my father wouldn't kill himself he knows what it did to me when my mother killed herself."

"That's why you want to get The Frog you think he killed your father."

"I know he killed my father."

"Okay lets not talk about the past and I will help you get The Frog if you want, can we talk about us and what's going to happen?"

"Yeah and I do want your help. I say we try to have a relationship but we can't tell anyone yet,"

"Okay." He said leaning in to kiss her, The kiss turned passionate and he pushed her back to he was on top of her. Jenny moaned in his mouth, they broke apart and put their foreheads together smiling at each other.

"Jethro I love you."

"I love you too, always."

"Always."


End file.
